valentine day love
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: Its that time of year to forget you bitterness and show love


Hello readers, pokemonchessplayer's got 5 valentine one-shots for 2013. So please sit or stand and relax with your date cuddled with you and enjoy my some displays of love, Amor … I forgot how to say love in Latin so bye. " " is speech, ( ) thought, [ ] action

Chapter 1: Victorious Melody

It a chilly day in unova, with winds blowing every which way. Though today was a special day. People we're out carrying pink cards and balloons. Today is Valentine's Day and people including pokemon were celebrating. There are many outside spending this day with that special someone but for some like these two, that special someone appears today.

"V!" Meloetta exclaimed as she saw Victini standing in front of her

"Mela, I came to see how you've been" He asked with usual grin

"That's sweet" Meloetta said giving him a quick peck on the cheek

Victini blushed at the sudden action and just laughed it off

"No prob. By the way, do you want to come with me to Undella town?" Victini asked

"Undella town, why, what's there?" she asked

"Oh nothing, I just thought we could hang out at the beach" Victini said with a faint blush

"Sure, I'll grab something, wait here" Meloetta said then left for a large grouping of trees

"Whee, I'm going to spend Valentines Day with V" Meloetta cheered

"Just what do you expect to do with him" Landorus asked

"Huh, well I just wanted to hang out with him" Meloetta said blushing

"You're going to have to tell him" Keldeo said dodging attacks from cobalion

"Keldeo pay attention, also he's right Meloetta, your going to have to tell him at some point and today would be perfect" Virizion said

"I guess. I'll try my best and finally tell him how I feel" Meloetta said confidently

"That's the spirit OUCH" Keldeo said then took a iron head to the jaw

"[Sigh] I thought I told you to pay attention" Virizion said

"Thanks everyone, I'll be back later" Meloetta said grabbimg a bag then left to meet Victini outside in the entralink center.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait" Meloetta said

"No prob, so are you ready?"

"Yup"

"Ok, lets go" Victini said grabbing her hand and left for Undella town

When the two arrived the place was packed with people all over

"[Groan] not cool" Victini said obviously annoyed

Meloetta laughed at this as it made him seem childish

"That's it, Meloetta, do feel like flying a little bit longer" Victini asked with a large grin

"Not all"

"Great" Victini said and flew them towards a cliff about two minutes away.

The two landed in a cove that was unseen from the beach but the person in the cove could see everything else

"Wow, what is this place?" Meloetta asked

"This is a special spot, that I was hoping to show you later but, I guess there's no better time than the present" He said with his classic grin

"That sweet, thank you V"

Victini smiled and chuckled a little

"Come on lets go for a swim" Victini said running in and jumping into the waters

"[Laughs] Right behind ya" Meloetta said then too jumped in

Meloetta resurfaced only to see Victini had disappeared

"V, where are you?" Meloetta called looking around

"down here, Victini said before grabbing her legs and pulling her under water

Meloetta was a little surprised but when she saw Victini, she grew angry and Victini noticed

"Uh-oh" Victini said as she started to sing

"Re re, re re, re re re re" when Meloetta finished her song her hair was tied up and was no longer green but red, her dress now had two tail flaps, and with one look at her Victini fled

"Get back here" She said and chased him through the water

"AAAHHHHH" Victini yelled while Meloetta pursued him

Meloetta wasn't really mad but she thought scaring him would get him back, and she was right it was working … a little too well. Victini was so scared he didn't see the boulder in his way and rammed into it

"V!" Meloetta exclaimed then swam to him

She took him back to the cove where he coughed up some water

"Sorry V" Meloetta said on the verge of crying

"Sorry for what?" Victini said holding his head

"I didn't mean for you to- to" Meloetta was about to cry until Victini sat up and pulled her into a hug

"V?" Meloetta said in confusion as a few tears streamed down her face

"I'm sorry. I brought you here to show you a good time but here I am making you cry. I only wanted to show you that I could be … spontaneous and fun and … I wanted you to like me" Victini said only receiving a slap from Meloetta

"You idiot, you didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did" Meloetta said smiling before kissing the cheek she slapped

"So you do like me?" Victini asked

"Did I just slap?" Meloetta asked

"Yes"

"Then there's your answer" Meloetta said the kissed him on the lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Victini didn't object as he kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her waist

The two wer lost in bliss … until a wave crashed into the cave and soaked the two

"well that was a mood kill" Victini said spitting some water

"Oh no" Meloetta exclaim in alarm

"What, what happened?" Victini asked alert thinking something bad happened

"The gift I got for you is gone" Meloetta said looking around

Victini laughed

"Ha-ha ahaahahah"

"What's so funny" She said pouting

Victini didn't answer and just flew up to the ceiling and pulled a bouquet (A/N the spell check did this so I'm not completely sure that's right) and chocolate with a small necklace that was an emerald green in the shape of a musical note.

"V?" Meloetta asked confused

"Like I said before I was saving this spot for later and … oh I'm not good at this, happy Valentine's Day" Victini said then gave her a three second kiss on the lip

Meloetta was teary eyed at this

"But, my gift for you …" Meloetta started

"Forget it. You my gift, and … I love you" Victini said then blushed as he realized what he said

"I just said I love you didn't I" Victini asked as though his life ended

"Uh-huh"

"And you like me but don't feel the same do you" Victini looked with disappointment

"V … come here" Meloetta said

"Victini if I didn't love you would I have, gone out with you, got you a gift and kissed you" Meloetta kissed him

"You idiot" she said then jumped up saying

"I got a present for you" Meloetta said then started to sing

Victini's listened to her beautiful melody unknown to both that Meloetta's gift was next to the entrance holding a picture of the two dancing at Mesprit and Jirachi's wedding.

Well it's late and I'm sorry. And to Tekema, thatnks for the motivation and help with shadow Arcadias 9th chapter. See ya


End file.
